


Shut-eye

by megolas



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megolas/pseuds/megolas





	Shut-eye

With a crash, the great bookshelf fell over, scattering books and paper everywhere. Merry grabbed Pippin's arm and yanked him towards the door.

"Come on Pip! We've got what we came for."

The pair of mischievous hobbits scampered down the hall and through the nearest door, which turned out to be the coat closet. Burrowing deep into the assorted coats and cloaks, they waited silently for the hurried footsteps and angry cries of 'Meriadoc!' and 'Peregrin!' to subside.

The door swung open and Pippin took a step back, stumbling over a hat box and landing with a muffled thump on top of Merry. The coats above their heads rustled and Pippin squirmed as Merry's hand slid up his arm and came to rest on his shoulder. He stilled as Merry's eyes met his and glared.

The door shut again and the pair released sighs of relief. Turning around so he was facing Merry, noses almost touching, Pippin grinned. "Now, that's what I call fun."

Merry grinned back and stretched. There was the sound of something delicate cracking and he sat up quickly, knocking Pippin to the floor.

"What's happened?"

Merry dug around in his coat pocket and withdrew the shattered remains of a figurine. "Oh dear, it's broken."

Pippin peered at the pieces and poked. "Oh. We could try and stick them back together? This piece goes here and I think this piece goes here..." He trailed off, brow furrowing in concentration.

Merry chuckled and stood up, offering a hand to Pippin, "We'll have to see. Come along now Pip. Let's go somewhere else before my mother finds us."

Skirting the populated areas of Brandybuck Manor, the two hobbits made it unspotted to the empty guesthouse. Pippin kept watch while Merry retrieved the keys from under a stone otter by the front door. They both hurried in, locking the door behind them.

Merry glanced around the hall. "I think it would be a good idea to lie low for a few hours. Give my mother the chance to regain her usual good temper."

Pippin stifled a yawn and nodded towards the bedroom. "I think, then, I shall go have some shut-eye. All the excitement is catching up..."

Kicking off their shoes, they crawled into the bed. Merry rolled over and slung a arm across Pippin's waist.

"Sleep tight, Pip."

Pippin murmured sleepily, cuddling back into Merry's embrace and sighing happily when Merry pressed a gentle kiss to his unruly brown curls. Soon the only sounds to be heard were the Brandywine River and two hobbits, curled up together, snoring.


End file.
